megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man?
Mega Man?, known as in Japan, is a boss from Mega Man Powered Up that the player faces when playing with a Robot Master on his own level. He is not the real Mega Man. In the dialogue exchange between the player Robot Master and Mega Man?, he will tend to try and pass himself off as Mega Man and convince them to join up with Dr. Wily, frequently using lingo or terms appealing to the particular Robot Master. Most of the Robot Masters see through his facade, but Cut Man seems to be naive to the point where he believes that he is the real Mega Man (though he still does not take the bait to join up with Wily). Mega Man? is identical to the original in appearance, but wears a purple scarf, has a triangle faced down in the helmet instead of a square, and has a more hostile expression on his face. Mega Man? attacks by shooting and sliding, and after losing half of his energy, he will also use charged shots, which counts as his special attack. Like all Robot Masters, he is invulnerable during the duration of his super attack while charging his shot, and for a brief moment after he fires. He always fires a single regular shot before he begins charging for his special attack. Mega Man? may simply be the Copy Robot loaded with Mega Man's data. Evidence of this is Mega Man? and Copy Robot have the same warp-to-battle quote, "On the scene!" Further evidence is that Dr. Light's robots' health meters feature an avatar of their faces when they are both playable characters and bosses, but Mega Man?'s health meter has a "W" like the fortress bosses. Also like Copy Robot, he explodes in energy pellets when he is defeated. Mega Man Powered Up Dialogues Mega Man?: Cutman! I've joined up with Dr. Wily. What about you? Want a cut of the action? Cut Man: M-Mr. Mega Man?! D-Did you really?! It's not true! It's not true! Mega Man?: Not the sharpest pair in the drawer, huh?... Did you really think I was the real one? Mega Man?: Gutsman, I just signed with Dr. Wily. Wanna join our project? Guts Man: The Doc ain't just my Pops, he's much more than that. So I gotta turn your project down. Mega Man?: Whatever, hard-head. Never had much hope for you anyway. Mega Man?: Enlisting with Dr. Wily is the way to go, Iceman. How about it? I just signed up. Ice Man: And, who might you be, soldier? Have we met before? Mega Man?: Hmmm... Just as he looks, he's one cool customer... Too bad he figured me out. Better get going! Mega Man?: Dr. Wily's a blast, Bombman. Come join our party! Bomb Man: Uh, Mega Man, you been out in the sun too much? Mega Man?: So, I guess your answer is no? Then I'm gonna have to make you blow up like one of your bombs! Mega Man?: You should come with me, Fireman. Dr. Wily really knows how to cook the bad guys! Fire Man: You sure you have a strong sense of justice?! Mine burns strong in my heart! Mega Man?: What a hothead. Mega Man?: I just joined Dr. Wily. He's quite shocking, so why not join, too? You'd like him. Elec Man: Humph, who in the world are you? Mega Man's eyes are not clouded like a thunderstorm... Mega Man?: Darn, he figured it out. Time to bolt and change strategies. Mega Man?: Hey, Timeman. Think you can fit Dr. Wily into your schedule? Time Man: Who are you? Mega Man?: I think he's onto me. Must be because I seem so much smarter than the real one. Mega Man?: Oilman! Bro! Dr. Wily's got some slick jobs with your name on 'em, so how about it? Oil Man: Ha, ha. Real funny. If you're Mega Man, then I'm Dr. Light! Mega Man?: Guess our oily plan just burned up in my face. Better take this guy down! See also *Copy Robot *Shadow Mega Man References *Mega Man Powered Up: Character FAQ by Tei Sama Category:Mega Man: Powered Up bosses Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily Category:Robot Masters